A New Dawn
by Hawk n Flight
Summary: Yesterday, was the most bizarre day ever for RainFire and his friends as they evacuate the Forest when the fire raged all over the place, destroying most of the trees that once sheltered ThunderClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan. WindClan however never needed trees, they only have the moors where the Rabbits and other prey live in and it was well suited for them anyways.


Journey to Requiem

The story starts in the wild wilderness, there lived a mysterious tom Cat named Rain. He has a body of a Cheetah and a head of a Lynx, the colour of his pelt is silvery grey with midnight blue patches that is said to glow in the darkness and of course, his father was a tamed Dog and his mother was a stray Dog who used to live with her owner before she ran away because she couldn't take more of it anymore. As days go by, Rain travelled almost all over the world to seek something that has been bothering him in his dreams ever since he was born. He doesn't know what it is or what it means but he'll be glad once he finds it then it'll be over all together so that he can sleep properly very soon.

Rain decided to stop and grab himself a meal before continuing on in his journey. _Maybe thinking on an empty stomach is a bad idea,_ he thought to himself as he climbed up on the big oak hoping to see if the birds or their eggs are up there by any chance, he searched every branch and even climbed higher to the very top but he was out of luck. So he climbed down and began to search in another tree, yet again, no luck. _Damn it! Not even a single thing in sight!_ He grumbled under his breath then jumped down and carried on walking.

Another scent of Bird catches his nose making him stop in his tracks, he sniffed the air hoping that it was real but it is, but another scent that was mixed with it disturbs him, a strong scent of both Bird and Cats mixed together was real indeed so then he began to pick up his pace till he was running, following the scent that made him wonder if he was in another Cats territory. As he got closer he heard a screech from a younger Cat that sounded like he or she was in pain, terrible pain by the sound of it.

Rain was right, he appears in the small hollow like place and there in front of him, was two Cats one small heavily wounded green she Cat laying on her side, she must be the one that was screeching in pain and the next Cat, that Rain surprisingly remembered is silvery grey like him but with blood red patches and amber eyes. Like his brother but his ear was badly torn and his pelt mattered with blood that looked like his own blood. And the Bird he was fighting was a giant Eagle that tried to snatch the poor young cat that was lying on the ground unconscious.

_Eagles never stray this far, but why is it here? It's not Prey Season yet._

Rain knew that it'll be stupid of him to just stand there and let this happen so he charged towards the Eagle and jumped on its back and began to claw its feathers out and dug his fangs into its shoulder tight. "Hey! This is my prey not yours thief!" Rains brother yowled jumping across and knocked him off onto the ground "This is my prey so just get lost already!"

_Mangle breath... _Rain recovered quickly then got to his paws and looked over at the small young injured cat then went over to see if she is alright, he got nearer to her and holds his breath, this poor she Cat was covered in deep claw marks that was made by the Eagle. "You poor little girl..." he sighed and gently picked her up and laid her across his shoulder before walking away ignoring the screeches and yowls behind him.

He finds a small cosy sheltered cave not far from the river and laid the Cat down and began to check on her wounds, cleaning the blood off and covering them with cobwebs to stop the bleeding.

Rain sniffed her ear hoping that she wasn't carrying any infection; if she was then she'll be in higher risk of dying at a young age. "Come on; don't die on me please... You have a big future ahead of you" he mewed nosing her cheek and lays down beside her, wrapping his tail around her small body then closed his eyes hoping, praying that she is going to be ok. He woke up few hours later to find that the green she Cat was gone, her nest was still warm made him think that she left recently and wasn't happy to see a stranger sleeping beside her. But something about her made him get to his paws and headed out of the cave, sensing a strange, yet a powerful Aurora that seems to be drawing him closer and closer to someplace he never been to before. "Hey there traveller, you looking for something or are you lost?" mewed a unfamiliar voice, "Huh?" he turned around to see who was talking to him, surprisingly the voice came from the small she Cat that he healed earlier.

"Well, well, well," he mewed very pleased "I'm glad to see you in tip top shape" he mewed as the young Cat headed towards him with her tail held high. "Yeah, all thanks to you mister, I can do everything again" she purred deeply at him. Rain knew that he did a great job in caring for those that are in need of help.

So he dipped his head introducing himself "The names Rain, I am indeed a traveller but also a passing by Healer." He said "A Healer that passes by and heals those who are injured?" the she Cat mewed and Rain nodded "And you are?" She gulped a little and mewed "My names Cloverpaw, I am a Warrior apprentice of RiverClan and my mentor is-"she stops quickly when Rain spoke "My brother Fire is it?" Cloverpaw nodded "Actually he's Fireblade now".

"Fireblade?" What a strange name for him, Rain mewed grooming his ears using his paw.


End file.
